


The Dauntless

by Kibbyuu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Heartwarming, Herostuck, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Nudity, Other, Plot Twists, Sexual Content, Trans Male Characters, Violence, uplifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbyuu/pseuds/Kibbyuu
Summary: In a world where villainy threatens the peaceful planet Earth, a team of heroes jumps to their aid when danger ensues. Saturn Ampora (Dualscar), famous hero and leader of the mighty heroic squad known as The Dauntless, rushes into battle with five young heroes in training- Sollux Captor ((Hero name): The Psionic), Mituna Captor (Gemini), Cronus Ampora (Cryonus), Karkat Vantas (Kargnite), and John Egbert (Turbine). With the aid of the infamous hero, these five young adults learn and grow stronger through their hardships, losses, and successes. With enough work, they hope to become as legendary as the robust Dualscar himself. Join our young heroes on their journey to greatness, simultaneously attempting to live their lives as normal human beings. Will they be able to keep their double lives hidden, or will they be forced to reveal themselves to the ones they cherish most?
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Mituna Captor/Kankri Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, John Egbert/Dave Strider, Orphaner Dualscar/The Psiioniic | The Helmsman/The Signless | The Sufferer, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	The Dauntless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much for checking out my story, it means a great deal to me! Just to let you know, this first chapter is pretty short and fast-paced, due to it being the beginning and all, my apologies for that. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it, the next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise! Please note that it may take a little while between chapters due to editing and making sure there are no spelling or grammar mistakes, as well as further developing the plot. An image was posted on my Tumblr @kibbyuu depicting the heroes, you're free to check it out if you'd like! Thank you!
> 
> -Kibbyuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where villainy threatens the peaceful planet Earth, a team of heroes comes to their aid when danger approaches. Saturn Ampora (Dualscar), famous hero and leader of The Dauntless, rushes into battle with five young heroes in training- Sollux Captor ((Hero name): The Psionic), Mituna Captor (Gemini), Cronus Ampora (Cryonus), Karkat Vantas (Kargnite), and John Egbert (Turbine). With the aid of the infamous hero, these five young adults learn and grow stronger through their hardships, losses, and successes. With enough work, they'll become as legendary as the mighty Dualscar themselves. Join our young heroes on their journey to greatness, whilst simultaneously attempting to live their lives as normal human beings. Will they be able to keep their double lives hidden, or will they be forced to reveal themselves to the ones they cherish most?

It was around midnight in the seemingly restless city of New York, large splashing raindrops audibly hitting the streets. On a street corner in the middle of the city, a young man was laying on his stomach on the floor of his best friend’s apartment, the soft off-white carpet cushioning his strong triangular frame. He was staring at his phone, scrolling through his social media when the smell of basic white bread and cheese caught his attention. He sat up from his place on the floor, looking towards the small kitchen, where his friend stood at the stove. His friend brought an arm up to wipe a bead of sweat off his forehead, turning around to look at Sollux. “Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to come eat?” Sollux grinned, and stood up, lazily walking into the kitchen. “Yeah yeah, sure.” He stared at the sandwich in the pan, the mozzarella and cheddar mix of cheeses melting down the sides of the bread and bubbling rapidly when it hit the pan. 

“Grilled cheeses tonight, huh?” Sollux asked with a playful nudge to Dave’s arm, leaning his left arm against the fridge. Dave blushed slightly, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s one of the only things I know how to cook! I need to make sure you’re ready for tomorrow after all, even though you won’t tell me where the fuck you’re going.” He slid the spatula under the sandwich, flipping it carefully. Sollux was nervous, shifting the bulk of his weight from his right to his left foot, crossing his arms, “I really am sorry Dave, but there are genuine reasons I can’t tell you anything about it. You really wouldn’t be able to comprehend it…” Dave sighed and shook his head, strands of his platinum blonde hair falling in his red eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he mumbled, “You always tell me that.” Sollux, with a guilty look on his face, came to Dave’s left side and put his hand on his shoulder, “I understand, I seriously do...just wait, okay? I’ll tell you everything one day.” He placed his free hand over his heart, pounding his chest in a light fist, “Scout’s honor ds, I promise.” 

Dave smiled again at this, feeling a little better about it. He opened a squeaky cupboard to the right of the stove and slid the spatula under the grilled cheese again, putting it on the paper plate before handing it to Sollux, who took it gratefully. “I trust you dude, thank you. Now eat your lovingly grilled sandwich before you float away.” Sollux snickered at the comment, rolling his eyes as he took the plate from Dave. “Me? Look at you, you’re all skin and fucking bones, Dave, I’m fit as hell.” Dave took his plate with the grilled cheese he made for himself twenty minutes earlier, cold and a little dry, but he took a bite regardless. He narrowed his eyes, eyeing sollux’s lean, strong body. “That may be true, but I know for a fact you haven’t eaten today. Are you that nervous about whatever you have going on tomorrow?” He sat upon the counter, setting his plate on his lap. “You wanna talk about it?” Sollux shook his head but seemed grateful nonetheless. “Thanks, but I’m all good...I’m definitely nervous, you aren’t wrong.” Dave sighed, tapping his fingers against the counter beside him. Sollux took a bite out of his grilled cheese, scarfing half of it down. “I *know*, Sollux, I can tell it’s bugging you, and it’s worrying me, you’re taking that down like you haven’t eaten in months.” The tone of his voice softened, “At least tell me what about it is bugging you, please?” 

Sollux nearly choked as he swallowed, hitting his chest. He hesitated, and let out a long breath, rubbing at his forehead. “It’s just...there’ll be a lot of people there, you know? First of all, I hate people, and second of all, there are only a select few that’ll...let’s say get in. It’s fucking stressful, and I don’t know how I’m supposed to do it without royally screwing it up.” He set the plate on the counter, putting his head in his hands, “Dude, KK and my *brother* are going to be there too, and they’re really good at u- uh...really good at what they do, as far as I know. How am I supposed to compete?” Dave, although he was incredibly confused, said unsurely, “Well, I...practice I guess? If you’re having a hard time, then I genuinely think it would be best if you just worked at it...hell, I’ll let you use my balcony if you’d like, there’s the cover over it so you won’t get wet? Just wear a coat when you go out, I’m not even letting you walk out the *door* if you get sick.” He chuckled and winked playfully. Sollux widened his eyes, and a large grin spread across his thin face. “Fuck, Dave, thank you...I think I’ll do that. I probably won’t get to bed until three, but I don’t have to be there until eight, I’m alright with four hours of sleep.” Dave was relieved, happy he could offer some advice on something he knew nothing about. “Sure dude, if you s-” 

Dave was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing, the upbeat ringtone filling the room like a jukebox in a diner. Sollux ripped his phone out of his pocket, checking the name. “Speak of the devil...it’s kk. Mind if I take this? He’s probably going to talk my ear off for thirty minutes, I’ll take my dinner with me.” Dave snickered and gestured out to the aforementioned balcony. “Go ahead, I’ll set up a movie in the living room or something while I wait.” He set his plate in the sink and left the kitchen, flopping onto the red couch in the living room. Sollux rushed to the coat rack with a quick nod and a ‘Thank you’, zipping his yellow coat over his chest and grabbing his plate. He answered the phone just before it went to voicemail, asking jokingly, “What do you want, kk, I’m busy.” He heard a scoff on the other end, “You’re *never* busy, jackass. Anyways, there’s something really fucking important I need to talk to you about.” Sollux took a bite of his dinner, talking with a full mouth. “Go on..?” Karkat said nervously, “It’s about tomorrow...remember when we were told we’d be tested?” Sollux stayed silent, allowing Karkat to continue. “Turns out it’s a bigger test than we thought...Dualscar is going to make us fight against one another in rounds, like a tournament, he wants us to legitimately give everything we fucking have.” 

Sollux nearly choked a second time, pushing his plate to the side, “Shit, you’re kidding, right? KK, I’m barely able to use my powers, how the hell am I supposed to do this?” Karkat sounded distressed for a minute but was able to calm himself down again. “Just find a way to practice, okay? If it helps, your whole future vision thing isn’t that bad, you’ve saved my ass *multiple* times. What was the other thing..?” “Telekinesis.” “Yeah, that? That’ll be what you need to work on the most if you’ll be fighting random ass people tomorrow, especially if you’ll be going against people like your brother. With any luck, you’ll both end up in one of the top five spots together.” Sollux nodded, forgetting Karkat couldn’t see him. He said as he pounded his fist on the glass table sitting in the center of the balcony, which he sat down at quickly, “Fuck, his abilities are terrifying, I hope I won’t have to fight him, all he has to do is step on me and I’m fucking done!” Karkat chortled, “No no, don’t worry, you won’t actually end up fighting him- Dualscar doesn’t allow siblings to go against one another. Family, you know? It’d suck. But anyway, for the love of God, just make sure you can lift something with your mind and see a solid five minutes into the future without getting a headache- none of us are pros, we’re complete amateurs, it’s all going to come down to impressing him more than anything.”

Sollux sunk in his chair, forehead resting on the table. “God, good, I was worried. As long as we have more practice than our opponent, we should be fine, right?” Karkat was tapping his finger against his phone, thinking out loud, “Kinda? We need to think fast on our feet for sure, I know some of the people that’ll be there are extremely smart.” “Right...okay, I think I got it. Be sure to practice too, okay? We’re in this together.” Karkat let out a slight laugh, “Absolutely, man. If we can’t do it alone, then we’ll work together to the best of our abilities. Maybe even talk to your brother? He wants us to get in as much as we want us to get in. He’s positive about the whole thing, I bet he’s been practicing a shit ton- he’s the one who told me about it. He had said we’re going to have at least an hour to warm up, and I think that’s more than enough time to get a few tips before the event.” Sollux lit up, his once worried face bright with a sudden surge of confidence, “Fuck, that’s a really good idea! Okay, we’ll do that...I’m going to let you go so I can get to practicing, you do the same. I’ll meet you out at the bus stop at 7:50 sharp with my brother, I think he’s taking the same bus.” Karkat could be heard sitting up, a smile- though Sollux couldn’t see it- on his face. “Sounds good, we’re doing this Sollux. We’re going to do this.” 

“Hell yeah we are...we’ll make it in and be on the team of the most incredible hero of all damn *time*...train to be legit heroes, it’ll be amazing.” Karkat’s laugh sounded breathy, like he yawned in the middle of it. “Absolutely. See you tomorrow, try and get *some* sleep tonight. Bye, dude.” He hung up the phone before Sollux could answer, which was a normal thing he did. He pocketed his phone and looked back through the all-glass wall, staring at Dave, who he could hear laughing at the movie he was watching. He looked down, and thought to himself, ‘Well...maybe I’ll watch that with him first...he was so excited I was coming over for the night…” He beamed and made his way back into the apartment after grabbing his empty plate, setting it in the sink and flopping down on top of Dave. “What are you watching then, Dork?” Dave ‘oof’ed, and snickered, papping Sollux’s stomach, “Some comedy, it’s funny as fuck.” Sollux looked at the t.v, then back to Dave, shaking his head, “Damn, you have a weird sense of humor...heading to bed after this?” Dave rubbed at his eyes, yawning at that moment. “Yeah bro, I’m all tuckered out. You can stay up as long as you’d like though, okay? I’ll get up and make you a big breakfast, then I’ll head back to bed for an hour. Just wake me up so I can tell you bye before you leave, please?” Sollux felt touched, putting an arm around Dave in a hug- slightly difficult on his lap, but he managed. “Thanks, ds, I promise I’ll wake you.” 

Dave hugged him back, sinking back into the old couch. “You’re welcome...I’m always here for you, long as you have my back, I have yours.” Sollux held a fist up, his other arm coming back to rest over his stomach, “Brothers for life and eternity man, no givesies backsies.” Dave laughed joyfully, pounding his fist with Sollux’s. “That’s right...brothers for life and eternity, no givesies backsies.” He looked down at the blonde Captor’s gorgeous eyes, both different in color- reddish-brown and radiant sky blue. With a sad look, he asked gently, “Promise you’ll call me every day? I don’t know how much time you’ll have for me if you’re ‘getting accepted’ into something...so, at the very least, could you…” Sollux gently hit his shoulder, coming up a bit, “Of course I will, every day...if you miss me, we’ll meet somewhere late at night and do some stupid shit together for a few hours, how about it?” Dave’s face lit up, his brilliant red eyes shone with a giddy shake of his shoulders. “Fucking *sweet*...” He put his head on the back of the couch with his head turned down and to the side, turning the television down until they could barely hear it. The near-silence was peaceful...so incredibly peaceful. It was just the two of them, almost exclusively staring at one another. They did this on occasion as if they were just taking the time to enjoy the fact that they were in one another’s presence. Sollux’s head was lying on the arm of the couch, his back relaxed on Dave’s lap while his legs rested on the rest of the couch. It was small, however, his feet reaching the opposite armrest. Dave began to drift off to sleep without warning, the quiet room and the warmth of Sollux’s body causing his head to turn and bob. It wasn’t noticeable at first, but after a few minutes, he kept startling himself awake each time his head fell. Sollux watched Dave do this for a long while...a very long while, unable to pry himself from his lap, too focused on the tired look on his face to suggest he drag himself to bed. His eyes half-closed in a peaceful stare, Dave’s soon shut, and the soft sound of his snoring made Sollux smile serenely. 

He stayed where he was for about thirty minutes, admiring Dave’s adorable freckled face and rosy cheeks, which were slightly chubbier, making him look younger than he was- he wasn’t very old either, only 20 years of age, while Sollux was 22. Sollux had decided he wouldn’t let Dave sleep on the couch, so he was extremely cautious when he had lifted himself off of Dave, using his mind to make his own body lighter. Once off of him, he graciously removed Dave’s shoes and socks for him, setting them beside the couch. He stood and bent down, his strong arms fastidiously slid down under Dave’s light body, picking him up with ease. He walked his friend down a small hallway and into the master bedroom. The room was painted dark red on every wall, with a ceiling fan in the center of the room. His bed was tidily made, black bedding and pillows decorating it- it was sitting in the far right corner of the bedroom. On the opposite side of the room was a white desk and office chair, a computer and keyboard set up on top. Also on the desk was a cup of pencils and erasers, closed drawers which contained notebooks and printer paper- a small printer was on the top of the desk pushed back so it was touching the wall behind the desk. 

There was a large, round, fluffy red rug that took up a majority of the center and front part of the room, covering the black carpet that sat underneath it. Black shelves held books and knick-knacks of great sentimental value, Sollux recognized a few he had given Dave when they were kids. Posters bearing the image of famous superheroes and different bands lined the walls, carefully spaced so the room didn’t look cluttered. There was a closed closet on the same wall the head of Dave’s bed was sitting on the opposite end, another door next to it, which led into Dave’s bathroom. The room smelled like apples and cinnamon, an air freshener spritzing the pleasant smell every hour or so. Sollux stepped into the room and made his way to the bed, using his ability once again to pull the covers back. He set Dave down and grabbed the corner of the part of the comforter he pulled back and returned it to his original position. Dave subconsciously snuggled into the sheets, getting an amused, gleeful sigh out of Sollux. He hesitated for a moment but bent down to tenderly kiss Dave’s temple, whispering a final, “Goodnight, David…” preparatory to quietly leaving the room. He shut the door behind him and stared down the hallway at the glass wall and door, which led to the balcony he was on only a little while ago. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. It was then or not at all...he was going to practice until he couldn’t anymore. He was going to make it the next day, no matter what it took. He was going to do it for Dave.


End file.
